False Security
by JMichellex
Summary: When A Mystery Person Starts Getting A Little Too Affectionate With Random Gifts & Eerie Letters Sent To A Certain Arthur Kirkland, The Englishman's Manager Decides To Hire Some Extra Muscle. So What Happens When Matthew Hires A Duo Containing A Perverted Frenchman And An Obnoxious American? May Turn Into 'M' Later On


**Title: **False Security**  
**

**Pairing: **USxUK**  
**

**Summary: **When A Mystery Person Starts Getting A Little Too Affectionate With Random Gifts & Eerie Letters Sent To A Certain Arthur Kirkland, The Englishman's Manager Decides To Hire Some Extra Muscle. So What Happens When Matthew Hires A Duo Containing A Perverted Frenchman And An Obnoxious American?

* * *

_**Chapter One: The First Clue**_

* * *

_My Beloved Arthur,_

_Why can't you see that we were made for each other? Just accept my love, you know there is no one else for you! Accept that you love me! As cliché as it sounds, my heart throbs for you, it yearns for you to come and finally accept me. Now that I've found out you do not appreciate the gifts of love that you've received, it makes me angry in a way. I know that you love Shakespeare's writings, yet there you were, giving the books away to a library around a hundred miles away from here. I won't give up my love for you. You've been in my dreams for a long time! We are soul-mates! We were created to be with one another! I know that you will come to understand everything when our paths cross..._

_Unfortunately, my dear, I won't be able to see you for two weeks due to work. I left you another present in your mailbox. I hope you love the gift this time._

_Love yours truly,_

_Your watcher~_

* * *

Arthur gave the horrid scrawl he was holding a bitter look. Scoffing, he crumpled up the letter and carelessly tossed it into the waste-basket. Behind him, his manager gave a squeal of alarm.

"Maple!" Quickly, Matthew rushed to and began to dig around in the trash can, while the young gentleman walked into the kitchen. "Arthur! We need that letter to show the cops that it's time for them to take your case more seriously!" The Canadian gave a relieved smile upon finding the abused paper and began carefully straightening it out by using the side of the coffee table.

"Matthew, I see no point in this," Arthur murmured, as he returned from the kitchen while sipping a fresh new cup of tea in his hands. "If they really cared they would've dealt with it weeks-**_no_**,_ months _ago!"

What was the point in trusting the police? The person had practically been stalking him for nearly over a month already! The madman... err... or mad_woman_, had yet to drop a single piece of cold hard evidence as to who they were. The letters always came in clean, without a trace of fingerprints. The same went for the packages or "gifts" he received, even the cameras that watched the outside of his home had yet to catch anything out of the ordinary.

"For crying out loud! I came here from England to live a more peaceful life and yet I've just become even more stressed out than I was before!" He slammed the teacup onto the table, nearly crushing it in the process.

His manager gave him a sympathetic look, whilst placing the only piece of disheveled evidence they had _(the British hot-head would always demolish everything else) _a safe distance away from the Brit. The Canadian began to text someone on his cellphone with a sigh. "I know...I came here for time to relax as well, but we can't just let this nut-job control part of your life. I want you to live comfortably. Seriously, you have too much stress for someone who's barely twenty-three. I can't allow you to be caged like an animal." The soft-spoken man had suddenly seemed as if he remembered something. "Speaking of animals...Kumamomo? Kumajamo, where did you run off to eh?!" Hurriedly, Mathew went off to go and find the mischievous polar bear.

Arthur heaved a sigh. "Might as well go check what the bloody wanker sent me." He got up leaving the teacup behind on the table. Arthur walked over to and out the front door, onto the porch. The Englishman's front yard was a sight to see. Everything was green and lush and he even had a small rose garden with magnificently healthy roses blooming in front of the window. Arthur even had a tree with ripe oranges growing in his yard, on the right side of the sidewalk that lead to his home. When he finally reached his pale green mailbox he opened it to find a small cerulean wrapped package, with an amethyst ribbon to top it all off. Arthur rolled his eyes at the so-called 'gift' as he made his way back into his home.

When Arthur opened the door, he noted that Matthew had found Kumajiro and was sitting with the polar bear on the couch as he lightly scolded him. The Englishman made his way over to Matthew and sat beside him. The Canadian didn't say anything when his eyes settled onto the package. He already knew it had to be from Arthur's overzealous 'secret-admirer'.

The Brit began to tear open the cerulean gift, throwing the shreds of wrapping beside him onto the couch. When he opened it his hands stumbled upon a magnificent copy of one of his favorite Sherlock Holmes novels and a magnifying glass with a folded paper tucked beneath it. Arthur would always come to find that he indeed loved the gifts, but he would also find that he felt disgusted. He never openly discussed to others about what he liked and disliked, mainly because the closest thing he had to a friend was Matthew. This fact made him feel very unsafe when a total stranger knew about everything he cared for, so he would never keep the items he would receive.

Curiously, the short, blonde man reached for the paper and unfolded it. This had to be the first time one of his packages had ever come with a note. His eyes wandered over the contents of the mysterious sheet of paper. It read:

_Look out my little detective, because soon I will be closer to you~_

**USxUKxUSxUKxUS**_  
_

Matthew gave a worried glance toward the Brit. He looked over the older mans shoulder, his polar bear still in his arms, as he himself read over the disturbing scrawl. The Canadian merely sighed and released his grip on Kumamino as he stood up from where he sat. Immediately, Kumajuno charged for the shiny, purple ribbon. "Arthur I think it's time we increase the security around you a little bit more. All we have right now are cameras, and God knows those really haven't done much."

"No way in bloody hell." Arthur muttered back causing Matthew's headache to grow. Why couldn't he see that he needed some sort of heightened security? The Englishman would always prove to be way too stubborn for his own damn good no matter what the case, it seemed.

"Arthur," He announced sternly,"Your life is in danger here. What happens if he/she decides that merely writing you and gifting you isn't enough? You might even feel safer if we could just hire a bodyguard or something!" While the Canadian went off on a rant about Arthur's safety, said Brit had just grown more and more annoyed.

"I can handle myself perfectly fine Matthew." The Englishman replied, exiting out into the hallway. Matthew winced upon hearing the Brits door slam shut behind him. He sighed. _'Why does Arthur have to be so stubborn?'_, he thought. When the tired out Canadian had noticed Kumamono had disappeared again, he decided to leave it be. He flopped himself onto the couch. _'Well I guess I can't make Arthur do this. I guess I'll just leave him be'_ Matthew shut his eyes and tried to think of other things. However, that proved uneventful when he thought of the obnoxious friend he was texting earlier and was already developing a headache just by thinking about him. Suddenly, his phone began blaring in his pocket. The violet-eyed man had become so startled, he tumbled onto the hard-wood floor. Groaning, the injured Canadian rubbed his head as he retrieved his phone only to find that it was flashing the name _'Alfred'. 'Speak of the devil," _he thought. Matthew quickly accepted the call.

"Hello?" He practically whispered into the device.

"Yo Mattie! You weren't replying back to my messages so I decided to give ya' a call!" The American boomed into the phone. This caused Matthew to wince and hold the mobile device a little farther away from his ear._  
_

"Uh, S-Sorry about that. I was a little busy. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just checking in with my good old maple-syrup loving friend." Alfred replied suspiciously sounding a little too happy.

"_Uh-huh sure_." Matthew said sarcastically.

"Awh! C'mon Mattie! Don't be that way! It's not like I always call with a favor to ask."The Canadian frowned at this. The American actually did always call whenever he needed a favor. Whether the favors would be going on a double-date, borrowing money, or covering for him the favors never ended.

"Al just get to the point, eh. What do you need?"

"Ugh fine!" Alfred groaned. "I was just wondering, since Francis and I have been running low on jobs over here in Nevada, if... ya know... anybody was looking to hire any bodyguards over there in good ole California?" There it was! The favor! But- Suddenly something clicked in Matthews mind and he smirked. This would be perfect! It's not like Matthew had to tell Arthur if he was gonna get him some security guards. This is for the Englishman's own good so it should be fine. Right? Right! _  
_

"Mattie? Dude, you there?" Matthew abruptly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Heh, sorry about that" He blushed.

"So anybody need some extra protection over there?" Mathew could tell Alfred was getting a little more than impatient.

"Actually, I may just know someone who's hiring" the Canadian dangerously smiled to himself.

"Awesome! Really?" You could practically hear the American grinning .

"Yeah"

"Well who is it?" Alfred asked.

"Hmm...well his name is Arthur Kirkland." Right then and there, Matthew knew the next couple of weeks or so would definitely be more entertaining.

_'Who was a better hero than Alfred F. Jones?' _


End file.
